Little Things, Chloe
by EAPhelps327
Summary: Beca finally gathers the courage to tell Chloe how she feels. Just a little story I had to get out of my head


**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any songs that were used. This was really just an idea I had that wouldn't go away. **

It had been a strange few months for Beca. It all started that dreaded September when her father all but forced her to attend Barden University. Since that one single incident where the gorgeous, if overly perky, redhead barged in to her shower and made her sing a duet of the other girl's self proclaimed "lady jam."

From then on strange things occurred. She joined an a cappella group, she socialized with people who didn't seem to hate the world around them and she no longer spent all of her free time in her dark room making mixes on her computer.

The reason for this drastic change in Beca's life was the previously mentioned redhead, Chloe Beale. Once Chloe decides that she likes you and wants to get to know you, there's really nothing that can be done to stop her. She breaks through barriers without even really realizing that they're there. Or maybe she just doesn't care. Either way she has managed to make it so that Beca feels strange if she doesn't see or hear from her for a whole day. There had been plenty of times that Beca had come back to her dorm from one of her classes to find Chloe either on Beca's bed studying or in front of Beca's laptop listening to all of the music and mixes without a care for the word privacy.

It's not like Beca minded, well not once she grew used to it anyway. The young DJ had spent the last few years of her life closing herself off and keeping her distance, both literally and figuratively, from everyone around her. Since her parents divorce her father left without a glance backwards and her mother was so busy working to keep them afloat and her mind off her loneliness, Beca decided that she if she didn't get close to anyone then they couldn't hurt her. It was self-preservation really.

Music, she found, was the perfect company. It couldn't talk back. It didn't judge her and it allowed her to express herself without really having to say anything at all.

But with Chloe she found that any of her previous thoughts about not needing someone managed to disappear. There was something abuot her that was so attractive to Beca. Maybe it was the way that the just connected with each other. Maybe it was the way that Chloe let her be in a mood without trying to force her out of it or that Beca could talk with her for hours, about nothing in particular and not feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was her effervescent personality, or how despite how happy she always seemed with everyone else, she let Beca see her in her moments of vulnerability.

Those moments didn't happen to often, but when they did Beca loved that Chloe came to her when she needed comfort, even if that wasn't exactly her forte. Most of them came after someone had managed to bring up Chloe's sister, Ashley Beale. She was one of the most well known actresses in Hollywood and the strong family resemblance and few family pictures in the tabloids made it easy for people to recognize Chloe. People were constantly asking her to "hook them up" or get with her to get closer to her sister and her connections. It made Chloe more cynical than anyone would ever expect given her appearance.

With all of this, it wasn't any wonder that Beca fell in love with the other girl. Now if only she could gather up the courage to actually ask her on a real date. It wasn't as if they weren't basically dating anyway, but Beca really wanted it to be official.

An idea came to her when she heard one of those ridiculous pop songs come on the radio while she was stuck stacking cd's one day. Quickly she ran back to her dorm the moment she was done, for once praying that Chloe wouldn't be there so she could start planning.

Two days later when she finally felt that her newest mix was as good as it could get she called the rest of the Bellas to see if they would help her. The hardest part was convincing Aubrey that she wouldn't screw up and she definitely had no plans to break her best friend's heart. The only thing that really got her to agree was that Beca admitted to having a "toner" for Chloe in front of all the Bella's and Aubrey wanted to see the so called badass be sweet and romantic. It was hard finding a time to practice with them over the two weeks without tipping Chloe off but they somehow managed. It definitely helped that Aubrey was in on it and helped to keep Chloe occupied.

The next day when Chloe walked in to the Bella's practice room she looked around in a mild state of shock. Thinking it through she had no idea why there would be two big bouquets, of what happened to be her favorite flowers, on top of the piano. She wasn't dating anyone at the moment, not for lack of trying though. It seemed Beca just wasn't getting the message. She never would have thought that the little Dj would be so obtuse.

A second later she hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. All of the other Bella's walk in and arrange themselves to stand in front of her, even Aubrey. She looks at them curiously wondering where Beca could possibly be.

She hears the Bellas start making music and before she can question anything she hears that gorgeous alto voice coming from the top of the risers.

Chloe, I know you're sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah

Front page magazine

Everybody tells her that she's a queen

But that's you to me

And I just want you to know that

She likes flashing lights

I love the way that you like candle light

stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that

As Chloe watched Beca perform tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Beca was singing to her. About her. It was almost too much for her to take.

You're hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one I want

I won't let those little things slip out of my mouth

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

It's you, oh it's you they add up to

But you're the one I want

Fast lane limousines

Baby, there can be no guarantees

But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that

Cause I'm attracted to your passion

The sound of your voice on tape

Be yourself forget the fashion

Just keep that smile on your face

You're perfect to me

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But oh, baby, I have no doubt that you're the one I want

I won't let those things slip out of my mouth

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

It you, oh it's you they add up to

But you're the one I want

All you Chloe's

All you Chloe's

They don't show you enough love (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)

All you Chloe's

All your little things

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh baby, I have no doubt that you're the one I want

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

But if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up to

You've got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on,

But you're the one I want

I'm in love with you and all your little things.

As Beca and the Bellas finished performing Chloe was still just standing there. She couldn't look away from Beca's face and the deep gray-blue eyes that were filled with so much emotion. She wondered how she'd never noticed before. The love was shining through so brilliantly that she might never look away again.

"Chloe Beale," she heard the little brunette start. "Chlo, I know that I may not say this right and I really hope I don't start rambling but I feel that it's already a little to late for that so I guess I should just get on with it but.. Oh yeah. Anyway. Chloe I want you to know that you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. You've helped me to come out of my self imposed shell so much and you've ingrained yourself in to my life so much that I honestly don't know what I'd ever do if you left and I hope that never happens. I love you, Chloe Beale and I would be so honored if you would please let me take you out on a date."

All of the other girls were staring. Never had they ever heard her speak with so much passion and sincerity. They were waiting for Chloe to say something, anything.

"Oh Becs," the bubbly girl said. "How could I not after all of that! What took you so long? Of course I'll go out with you!"

Chloe ran to Beca and gathered in a big hug before pulling back and kissing her before she could respond.

"Okay kids. No need to get all showy. We are still standing here. If you want to act like dingos in mating season take it somewhere else before you get Stacie so worked up that she attacks poor Aubrey over there," Fat Amy's voice called out to the new couple.

It broke the girls apart and made them look over to the tall brunette and she did seem to have some gleam in her eye as she was looking at them but no one was really sure if it was from the adorableness or lust. Knowing the other girl no one was really sure.

"Well now that that's over you a ca-bitches better line up! We have the semi's coming up soon and we need to be prepared! Chloe, Beca, I expect you to be able to concentrate more now that this is out," the blonde captain yelled out.

Everyone just looked at each other. Maybe now if they could only get Aubrey laid...


End file.
